


群秀 | 杯酒误事

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	群秀 | 杯酒误事

邵群一个朋友买了家酒庄，作为之前在生意上得了邵群帮助的回礼，从酒窖里挑了几瓶上好的红酒打算送给他。这朋友跟邵群的发小李文逊认识，自己马上又要飞国外出差一段时间，抽不出时间专程带给邵群，就让李文逊帮忙。作为跑腿费，还答应了让李文逊到自己的酒窖随便挑一瓶带走。

李文逊接到电话就喜笑颜开地出了门，要知道这家酒庄放在全国也是数一数二的水准，能亲自去选一瓶心仪的酒，这种机会简直可遇不可求。

“你这酒庄真绝了，啧啧啧，看着一排排的都是艺术品啊。跟着大厉那伙粗人混久了，我差点都忘了品鉴红酒什么滋味儿了。”

“阿文，邵总的夫人喝酒吗？我专门多挑了两瓶这边特制的果酒，品质相当好，外面买不到，就怕他家那位喝不了高度数。”

李文逊屈起指头推了推眼镜架，直起身子，言语间满是无奈：

“你还敢提喝酒，你不知道邵群那祖宗追到老婆之后，根本不让他沾酒的？还因为老早以前他让我还有大厉小升把他媳妇儿灌醉的事儿，就好几年前他新买一游艇那回，警告了我们一顿。你说有这样的哥们儿吗？啊？我以前是从来没看出来邵群这二百五能这么重色轻友，有老婆了就跟变了个人似的，有老婆了不起啊？改天我也娶一个，等他哪天叫我出去喝酒的时候我也给他甩脸子。”

“说得轻巧，你能娶上他那样儿的老婆？”

“你什么意思，说好的还是说不好的？”李文逊瞬间收起调侃，语气带上几分警示的意味。

“瞧你这话说的。他那媳妇儿除了是个男的，这婚结得异类了点儿，还有什么不好吗？”

“我这不……你不知道，当年他媳妇儿读书的时候，我跟，我跟大厉几个找过他媳妇儿的麻烦，闹得有点严重。邵群后来把事情搞清楚了，跟我们几个差点儿翻脸。”李文逊想起以前干的烂事，面色尴尬，习惯性想从外套里掏出烟抽两口，又想起这是地下酒窖，又悻悻收回了手。

“现在人两口子婚也结了，儿子也生了，日子和和美美的。人家不找我们讨当年的债已经谢天谢地了，现在我还敢任由别人说他俩坏话不成？他们两口子是两个极端，他媳妇儿脾气好得很，但邵群那祖宗的大爷脾气你知道，跟他老婆有关的简直一点就炸。谁敢惹？我他妈就算是他发小也不敢动这条红线。”

“还有这事儿，你们这就属于自食其果了啊。当年的债，现在也得还啊。”

“唉，用你说，这债要能还早还了，我还犯得着这么低三下四吗……”李文逊弯下腰，从酒架一端浏览到另一端，语调酸溜溜的，“我说你这除了自己那几瓶绝不轻易开封的，好几瓶珍藏都给邵群了吧，够大方啊。”

“哈哈，邵公子帮了我大忙嘛，几瓶酒算什么。”

李文逊伸出手指，摸了摸酒架上一瓶红酒的标签，眼珠一转：“哎，我跟你商量个事儿，给邵群那酒能不能这么个办法……”

今天邵群一整天都在外面工作，工作结束后没回公司，跟李程秀发了微信，直接回家亲自下厨了。

“邵群，你看。”李程秀手里提着一个大木箱子，一进门就听见厨房咕嘟咕嘟煮东西的声音。

邵群正拿着菜刀横眉瞪眼的，跟手里怎么也切不整齐的五花肉不对付呢，听见李程秀喊他了，赶紧洗了手，昂首挺胸地要报告今晚他亲自下厨的菜谱。

“这什么玩意儿这么大一箱？媳妇儿你松手，我来提。”

“是红酒。今天李文逊送来的，说是帮你那个买了酒庄的朋友转送给你的，但我不知道是谁。”李程秀把围巾脱下来，舒了口气，看着邵群故意把脸凑到他面前，笑着顺了他的意亲了一口。

邵群把木箱子打开，往酒瓶子上的标签瞥了一眼，顿时明了。

“我知道是谁了，上次我帮过忙那项目的公司就是他的，跟你提过一回。我回头再谢他。” 邵群帮李程秀把外套脱下来，捏着他的手放在嘴边吻了一下。

“不过李文逊为什么不直接送给你呢？你的办公室离我很近啊。”

“至于这个……”邵群思索片刻，嘴角一撇，冷哼一声，心里明镜似的，“是他想讨好你。”

“讨好我？”李程秀不解。

“这小子知道我今天不在公司，特地挑这个时间把东西给你。虽然这酒实际上是送给我俩的，但他把东西交到你手上，算是从你那儿讨点人情，你也不会不给他面子。”邵群用双臂把李程秀拢到胸前，注视着他，眼里有几分歉疚，“是想到以前对你做的那些坏事儿了，所以想讨好你。”

李程秀沉默片刻。这是一个他未曾想到但又无法回避的答案。

邵群往后退了退，屈身双手抓着李程秀的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛：

“听着，宝贝儿，我以前犯的那些错误是压根儿补不回来的，所以我现在才想拼命对你好。我没奢求过你原谅，我就想你一辈子记着我、爱我。我以前说的什么爱屋及乌的屁话你别当真，更别去想着原谅那帮王八蛋。我一想到当年他们几个瞒着我干了些什么龌龊事，有时候都恨不得跟这帮傻逼撕破脸。”

邵群自己曾经对李程秀做了些什么，他心知肚明，知道都他妈不是人干的事。所以一开始面对李程秀的时候，虽然痛苦和愧疚，但好歹死皮赖脸留在他身边的时候心里有底。

但当他知道当年制造悲剧的罪魁祸首还有几个瞒着他的兄弟的时候，愤恨得心都在滴血。

“有些东西没必要去原谅，该记着的就记着，”邵群的喉结动了动，“说到底他们还是我的发小，但你不用摆什么笑脸，不用顾着我，你想做什么就做什么。自从我把你娶进邵家的第一天，想的就是让你过得快活，过得自在，再也不用看什么人的脸色。你是邵家的主人，现在是，以后也是。”

邵群顿了顿，把李程秀圈在怀里，无地自容似的，把脸埋在李程秀的肩窝里嗅着清甜的香气。

“我这么说好像很自私，对不起宝贝儿……”

李程秀安静听完了一番话，抚上了他的脊背。

跟邵群结婚后，他不止一次想过如何去面对邵群的社交圈、特别是他的三个发小。要坦然面对过去曾给自己造成巨大伤害的人，对他来说还没有任何心理准备。可他真的很爱邵群，他一点都不想这些局外人影响他们现在的感情。

复杂的情愫一时间给他带来了无形的压力。这些让他心乱如麻的事情，却每每都在提醒他，他是多么想要好好地爱这个作为他丈夫的男人。

邵群这番话给了他极大的安慰，他突然觉得心里的结好像解开了一大半。

李程秀眼里有些湿润，将另一只手臂也伸出来，搂住了面前这个有些丧气的男人。两人的体温相融，李程秀轻闭双眼，感受着邵群的满腔爱意似乎化作丝丝热量，蓬勃而奋力地涌进他的身体里。

“嗯，我知道了。我听你的。”

邵群想要纵容他，可他不愿纵容自己。

虽然他现在还无法说出“我已经不在乎了”，但至少为了邵群，他也会尽全力和他身边的人好好相处。其他人都不重要，他没有那么多时间和精力分给其余的人，他爱着的只有邵群而已。

邵群喜出望外，抬起头，追着李程秀的侧脸狠狠亲了几口，亲得李程秀往旁边躲，直笑道太痒了。

李程秀帮邵群整了整被蹭乱的衣领，抬头略带期许地望着他：“对了，小辉邀请我明天下午出去玩，参加他举办的酒会，晚上回来。有几个我认识不久的朋友，也是小辉介绍的。”

“酒会？要喝酒？多晚回来？”邵群下意识想阻止李程秀碰酒，但话一出口才反应过来自己问了个什么蠢问题，酒会上要喝酒不是废话吗？

按以前，邵群肯定立刻就阻止了。李程秀不爱去人多的地方，喜欢清净。更何况他知道李程秀以前连酒杯都没摸过几回，喝两口就醉。一旦喝醉了，自己不在他身边那还了得？

再说，把李程秀这么一个单纯又招人的宝贝往那种豺狼虎豹扎堆的地方送，简直是要邵群的命。他不被气死也被醋死了。

但这次李程秀居然主动提出来要去参加，有温小辉带着他也算靠谱，而且酒会上有他新认识的几个朋友，再加上几个发小的事，让他觉得对李程秀有太多亏欠，反而让邵群说不出什么反驳的理由来。

更何况他根本抵挡不住李程秀请求他，那种无辜纯真的眼神，他看了一眼就要陷进去了。

希望李程秀交更多朋友、生活更丰富更快乐一直都是他的愿望，可当愿望慢慢实现的时候，他却又舍不得把李程秀给别人看了。

他暗骂自己真够自私的。

“好，但有个要求，你不能喝酒，喝果汁就行了。你那个酒量一碰就醉，我不在，谁知道会发生什么。”邵群刮了一下李程秀润白的鼻尖。

“嗯，我不喝。”李程秀很享受这种有人管束的感觉，幸福地窝在邵群的臂弯里。

从小到大，都是他一个人去判断什么该做什么不该做，跌跌撞撞走了这么多年，如今有一个人会和他一起前行，保护他不受伤害，让他心里多了一份沉甸甸的踏实。

第二天晚上，邵群给正正的作业签了字，等睡觉时间到了，把小孩安顿好，就一个人到楼下客厅开着电视等李程秀回来。

他和李程秀的角色竟然互换了。往日里在沙发上等爱人应酬结束后回家的人竟然变成了他。客厅里的电视正在直播体育赛事，而邵群心不在焉，时不时就要拿起手机看一看李程秀有没有回他消息。

将近十点的时候，门铃响了，邵群像弹簧似的立刻从沙发上蹦起来开了门，门外是笑嘻嘻的温小辉。半晌，从温小辉背后探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋——那分明就是半醉半醒的李程秀。

“喏，人我已经给你送到了，我的宝贝就交给你了！”温小辉像护花使者似的，把李程秀的手递到邵群面前，交接完毕后两手叉腰摆了个自认为帅气的造型，嘴上噼里啪啦说个不停，“秀秀一来就说了不喝酒，酒会的时候谁给他他都没喝只喝果汁，有那种想灌他的都被他拒了。但这不都快结束了嘛，哪想到有人把配好的Mint Julep 和他的果汁搞混了，一杯下去人就这样咯。”

邵群还没来得及反驳温小辉那句“我的宝贝”，就不快地看着他才把搂在李程秀细腰上的手放下来，心里琢磨着这小子一路上占了多少他媳妇儿的便宜。

“你真没灌他？”邵群皱眉，用怀疑的眼神投向温小辉嬉皮笑脸的样子，心里猜不准李程秀到底喝了多少。

“灌了，白的！”

“你他妈是不是……”

“哎哎哎，别生气别生气，开玩笑嘛。别说白酒了，什么酒我都没让他喝，我可护犊子了。”温小辉一撇嘴，两手一摊，“本来不喝酒就够老实了，这一喝醉吧没想到更老实了。我还计划着让秀秀喝点给他练练酒量呢，嘿嘿，好像搞砸了。”

“行了行了，还劳烦你送他回来了。知道你小子是好意，赶紧该回哪儿回哪儿去，我老婆还得我照顾呢。”

温小辉啧啧两下，打量了一番邵群那副把晕头晕脑的李程秀捂怀里疼惜的样子，趁他不注意迅速掏出手机抢拍了几张，还没等邵群开口咆哮，就三步并作两步跑到自己的座驾前，哼着小曲儿开车潇洒地找自家老公去了。

李程秀酒量虽然差，但酒品好，喝醉了不吵不闹，安安静静老老实实的。更何况今天只喝了一小杯，要说醉也没醉，只是脸蛋儿熏红了，走路也稳稳当当的。

邵群把李程秀牵回房间里，一路上李程秀就乖乖地跟着邵群走，邵群走一步他走一步，活像个听话的小孩子。

看李程秀意识还算清醒的样子，邵群才肯定了温小辉没跟他开玩笑。李程秀确实也就喝了点烈性鸡尾酒，人醒着，只是没什么主动意识。

邵群把李程秀扶到床上，抓来一个抱枕让他靠着，佯怒道：“怎么不听我的话？”

“我听了，我没有自己喝，是……不小心喝的。”李程秀顺着他的手抬头看他，有点委屈。

在他的观念里，答应了的事情就要做到，他答应了邵群不喝酒，只是没想到事情误打误撞了。他觉得自己有不对的地方，但也不希望邵群误会他不遵守约定。

邵群被他带着三分无辜的双眼望了个措手不及，心脏猛跳了几下。

“我……是不是酒味很重啊，我是不是很难闻啊？”李程秀左右低头嗅了嗅自己，以为自己身上酒味重，想抱一抱邵群又不敢，连语气都忧伤起来。

邵群实在抵挡不了李程秀喝酒后柔软乖顺的模样，捏着他的下巴，舌头勾着舌头，深深地吻了一番，两人嘴唇分开时都牵出了几缕银丝，房间里的气氛暧昧又粘腻。

不仅不难闻，李程秀身上本来就带着淡香，洗衣液的，或者洗发露的，更何况酒味很淡，反而让邵群觉得每一缕飘进鼻孔的酒精气息都在刺激他的神经。

“你还记得之前我带着酒味儿回来的时候你说过什么吗？”

邵群的声音如同黑夜里低哑的琴弦，声声丝丝灌进李程秀的耳朵里，酥麻得他身体没醉，心先醉了一半儿。

“嗯……嗯？”

“说过喜欢我的酒味，是不是？”

李程秀确实没完全醉，听见邵群把自己以前说过的大胆情话复述出来，脸蛋以肉眼可见的速度红起来。

他大概知道邵群在“以牙还牙”，绝对又会趁机对他说上好一顿羞人的夸赞，什么“媳妇儿你身上好香”“宝贝儿真好闻”之类的，每每都让他耳根发软。他知道自己要是再不做点什么，铁定又要被邵群言语调戏一番，干脆直接钻进邵群怀里，红着脸装听不见了。

邵群话还没出口就被李程秀的表现逗笑了，他发现李程秀喝醉后虽然特别听话，但动作语言都意外地更加直率。

他正享受着李程秀乖顺地依赖着他的感觉，突然下身一热，一低头——李程秀那双纤细白嫩的手居然在解他的皮带！

“媳妇儿？！”

李程秀不说话，咬着嘴唇红着脸，兀自做着手上的事情。在床事上，他几乎没主动脱过邵群的衣服，解扣的动作也很青涩，手在微微颤抖。

邵群惊愕地瞪大眼睛，咬紧牙关不敢出声，生怕惊扰了李程秀此刻好不容易鼓起来的勇气。

剧烈的心跳声振颤着整个胸腔，他不知道李程秀想做什么，是不是他想的那样，李程秀会怎么做，还是说一切只是他想多了？

邵群感觉此时有一头发狂的猛兽在心里横冲直撞，撞得他下腹肌肉绷紧，眼睛都发直了。

李程秀根本不敢抬头看邵群的眼神。他喝酒后力气几乎小了一半儿，费了九牛二虎之力才解开。他一想起自己说过的喜欢邵群酒味儿的那句羞人的话，脸就止不住地发烫。

他想到自己好像从来没有主动给邵群做过这种事，两人最开始上床时，也是邵群让他做他才勉强试了试，动作也很青涩，但耐不住邵群喜欢。结婚后，邵群到现在也还没有逼着李程秀做，倒是邵群时不时就喜欢含着他的小家伙，弄得他每次都舒服得快晕过去。

他不是不愿意做，只是实在太害羞了。他不止一次想要开口对邵群说自己想再试试，既然邵群可以给他做，他也可以呀。可每一次都是先被邵群在床上如狼似虎地扑倒，还没鼓起勇气开口就被霸道强势的动作逗弄得浑身发软了。

这次接着酒劲儿，他将自己的顾虑和矜持全部放在一边，脑海里不断回想着之前他给邵群为数不多做过几次的经验。也不知是不是被酒精冲昏了脑袋，晕乎中意识到的时候，他已经的手已经放在邵群的腰间了。

两人同时屏住了呼吸，谁都没有打破此刻浓得化不开的氛围，似乎连空气都在缠绵。

安静中，两人分别将自己飞快的心跳声听得一清二楚，同时涨红了脸。

李程秀微微颤抖着解开邵群的西裤，内衬，那里很明显已经鼓起一大团，像一把随时会跳出来示威的凶器。他觉得自己的脸肯定烫得能煎蛋了，小心地、慢慢地用手指拨下黑色的内裤边缘，结果大家伙迫不及待地弹出来了，还差点打到李程秀的脸上。

虽然两人已经享受过无数次甜蜜的性爱，可当李程秀久违地直视这根在他体内横冲直撞的大玩意儿时，还是被吓得倒吸一口气。

邵群的性器无论从长度、粗度来说都是极其傲人的，硬挺的茎身紫红，上面青筋虬结，一直延伸到根部浓密乌黑的毛发，整个硕大的柱状物看上去气势惊人。更何况性器的主人能力非凡，简直挑不出任何毛病。

李程秀感觉自己要被烧熟了。这还是第一次邵群什么也没做，他倒被自己给羞得不行了。他轻轻握了握拳，告诉自己不能临阵退缩，又悄悄抬头看了一眼邵群。

邵群一反常态没有强势地动作，双颊泛红，由于牙齿咬得太用力而两侧颧骨轻微鼓起，正剧烈地喘着粗气，满含欲望的双眼死死盯着李程秀，像要随时生吞了他一般。

李程秀一下就读懂了那双眼里写的是什么。他羞窘地低下头，用一只手固定住这大家伙，缓缓张开嘴，露出了粉色的小舌，向那几乎是冒着热气的柱状物含过去——

“等等！宝，宝贝儿……我得先洗澡！”

邵群一个激灵，大喊一声，也顾不上自己此刻下半身衣衫不整的窘迫模样，跳下床直接冲进了旁边的浴室。

李程秀听见邵群在浴室里面靠着门长舒一口气，才反应过来自己刚才做了些什么，慢慢地，轻轻地，无比羞耻地用双手捂住了自己的脸。

羞死人了，他恨自己的脸皮为什么不能厚一点，不然怎么会烧得又红又烫！

邵群在冲进浴室的后一秒就后悔了，恨不得狠狠打自己一个巴掌。

当时他知道李程秀真的要试着给他口交的一瞬间，满脑子想的都是自己今天还没洗澡，要是让李程秀不舒服了怎么办。

李程秀是他最干净纯洁的宝贝，就连一次普通的性爱里，他也不愿意让李程秀沾染上一丝一毫的污秽。

可李程秀能主动为他做这种事，简直是天大的惊喜，足以证明两人之间爱得有多深多浓烈。可他，可他竟然，就那么跑了！这种事如果放在过去，他绝对会先给自己的脑子来上一拳。全天下他拒绝谁都不可能拒绝李程秀，不对，不是拒绝，而是他巴不得李程秀能主动亲近他，让他怎么求怎么耍无赖都行。可李程秀好不容易鼓起勇气，他匆匆丢下一句话就中断了美好的气氛，简直傻逼透顶！

他还有机会吗？李程秀会明白他的想法吗？等会儿李程秀还愿意给他口吗？他会不会受到打击、以后就再也不主动了？

邵群从没这么紧张过，满脑子乱七八糟的猜想。他以往哪一次和李程秀做爱，不是霸道又主动地哄着李程秀乖乖和他亲吻交缠，每一次他都无比畅快淋漓。

就算把那些风流的陈年旧账翻出来，他邵大公子何曾因为这种事紧张过？还不都是潇洒恣意，他想怎样就怎样，紧张二字在他看来就是个笑话。可现在他快成了自己口中的笑话了。

淋浴喷头上的水流倾泻而下，邵群发狠地搓洗着身上每一寸皮肤，心里骂着自己跟那种情窦初开的毛头小子又有什么区别，面对自己朝夕相处的老婆，居然还怕在床上表现不好。

趁邵群去洗澡的时候，李程秀坐在床上，面色通红地发呆，双眼因为醉意还蒙着一层雾。

刚才两人情到浓时下意识的反应，让他不知不觉又回想起了他和邵群离别多年后刚见面时，最初交往的那种甜蜜又羞涩的滋味。不过今日的甜蜜与往日有本质的区别，打破了谎言、猜疑和困惑，两人依偎在一起时，总会觉得没有什么时候比此刻更幸福。

而且李程秀还有一个说不出口的念头。他知道邵群以前风流浪荡的时候，都是别人上赶着用嘴服务他，他何曾主动屈下身来，李程秀算是头一个。

他不想邵群只体会过别人给他带来的快乐，他希望邵群只能记住他，身体也好，心里也好，只希望留下他一个人的气息。他有时候都会被自己心里萌生的独占欲吓一大跳。他不知道邵群会对此作何反应，心里既酸涩又甜蜜。

被水冲过之后，邵群冷静了不少，像大型犬一样嗅了嗅自己身上是沐浴液的淡香无误，匆忙两下擦干后就裹着下半身的浴巾出了门，一下就看见乖乖坐在床上等他的李程秀，还已经换上了轻便的睡衣。

两人四目相对，同时反射性撇开了头，都有点不自在，刚刚才降下去的热度又瞬间直冲上来。

“还要做吗？”再磨蹭下去就不是他邵群了，他一咬牙，干脆一不做二不休，直截了当地问清楚，免得自己瞎想。

“要。”温柔而坚定的声音从正面传来。

邵群一脚蹬掉浴巾，浑身上下一丝不挂，把李程秀摁倒在床上。

“慢慢的，别急，先含一点进去，对……用手握住下边儿的。”李程秀的嘴唇碰到顶端的那一刻，邵群浑身像过电一样，硬是压住了喉咙里的低吟。李程秀按着邵群的指导开始动作，跪在床上身体前倾，伏在邵群腿间，小心地避免牙齿碰到，张开嘴轻柔地含住了头部，再慢慢深入喉咙，试探着动作起来。

邵群知道李程秀聪明，学什么都快，没想到学这个也快，舒爽程度简直比他想象的还要命。

他的注意力全放在那张嘴上，粉嫩的，红润的，花瓣一般的，无数次亲吻过他的……此刻李程秀的两片唇正含着他粗大的性器，本就不大的嘴硬是被撑成了一个圆，看上去十分可怜。那双平日里清澈水润的双眼，此刻满溢情愫，眉梢含春，偶尔抬起来朝他瞥去一眼，都能勾了他的三魂七魄。

邵群粗喘着，腹部的肌肉随着深呼吸大幅度地鼓动，察觉到快感以惊人的速度一阵阵从下腹涌来。

这是李程秀第一次主动为他口交。以前他还把李程秀当成小情儿的时候，也是半哄半骗才能让李程秀为他做上一回。就算那个时候根本没有什么技巧可言，但他也喜欢得紧，更别提现在是两人婚后浓情蜜意的头一回。

邵群的内心产生了极大的矛盾，其实他根本不舍得让李程秀为他辛苦做这种事情，可当他看见李程秀为他羞涩又努力地尝试着不同的技巧时，简直比他过去一切的享乐经历都要舒爽。

他恨不得立刻把李程秀据为己有，他绝对不能让别人知道他有这么一个清纯诱人的老婆。

来回多次后，李程秀嘴巴有点酸，他慢慢往后退，抿了抿唇，犹豫了一下，凭着直觉用舌尖轻轻舔了一下顶端，听见头顶上方发出一声剧烈的粗喘。

邵群快压抑不住自己的冲动了，他脑子里已经把要交给李程秀的技巧全部忘得一干二净，取而代之的都是些污秽不堪的东西。他几乎是拼命控制自己不去摁住李程秀在他嘴里疯狂地抽插。

下身从顶端舌头的舔舐到根部手指的抚摸，都带着李程秀特有的温暖柔软，与“激烈”二字毫无关联，然而每一阵舒适点都让他胸腔如同撕裂一般，又如同坠入欲海中抱着心爱之人沉沦。

唯独面对李程秀，他最后一丝贵公子的傲慢也荡然无存，身体被最原始的欲望支配，面前这个人让他疯狂、沉醉、沦陷。

他从没想到居然会舒服成这样，他以前那二三十年究竟是怎么过来的？看着李程秀乖巧地把他的大玩意儿含进去吐出来，用舌尖触碰纠缠，那些所谓的技巧在李程秀青涩的动作面前居然被贬得一无是处，就连偶尔不小心碰到他的牙齿带来的坚硬感，他都觉得分外可爱。

视觉上和身体上的双重刺激贯穿全身，邵群闭着眼长呼一口气，觉得就算现在死了也值了。

他想起自己以前说过的那句话，李程秀光是躺着不动就已经够能让他迷恋的了，要是李程秀学上一两招，他不得直接疯了。

他何止是疯了，现在他已经幸福得要死了。

李程秀感觉嘴里的性器比之前更大了，撑得他有点难受，脸颊开始发酸，感觉自己快到极限了，眼里也不自觉冒出了点生理性的泪花。

他以前是学厨的，手上的皮肤虽然白嫩，但指腹和手掌都有一点干活儿生出来的茧。他用手去揉搓根部的囊袋，在茎身上一遍又一遍地抚摸，发现邵群好像很喜欢，每当他边舔边摸时，邵群的呼吸总是格外剧烈，从腹部上有肉眼可见的汗水流下来，两侧的手臂青筋浮现，浑身的荷尔蒙在空气中爆开，彷佛下一秒就要发狠地把面前的猎物吃个一干二净。

他不知道邵群什么时候才能射出来，往常邵群在他身上的战斗力都相当持久。他有点心虚，试探着加速了舔舐和抚摸，想快点结束这场幸福又艰苦的战斗。

他还是没有什么经验，动作的过程中嘴里不自觉发出小猫一样的“嗯嗯”声，隐含着似有似无的呜咽，把箭在弦上的邵群撩得心火直冒。

邵群用大手捧住李程秀的后脑勺，手指头不断抚摸着他柔软的头发，大腿的肌肉已经鼓张到可怕的程度。

李程秀突然瞥到灯光在对面衣橱上投下的阴影，看见自己和邵群的轮廓被映得一清二楚，以及自己嘴里正含着的东西，突然一愣，阵阵羞耻心翻涌上来，让他一瞬间方寸大乱。

他怎么能表现的这么淫荡，他怎么会是这样的人？

大概是酒劲过了，李程秀害羞得几乎要哭出来了，不小心，嘴里包着的大家伙被他突然一个吮吸，一股力量似乎快速从下方传来——邵群猛地把性器从李程秀手中抽出，下意识地不想让李程秀嘴里和脸上沾上这些东西：“宝贝儿别动！”

一股白浊从涨红的顶端喷射而出，李程秀微张着嘴，愣愣地看着邵群把粗大的玩意儿握在手里，好一阵才结束。

邵群从床头抽了两张纸把射出来的东西清理干净，才笑道：“不能射你嘴里。”

情潮褪去后，李程秀的脸臊得通红，刚才那一阵耻意又迅速回涌进脑海，他几乎是逃命似的扑进邵群怀里。邵群一愣，扑哧笑出来，用大手不断地抚摸李程秀的脊背：“没事儿啊没事，乖，你特别棒，害羞什么啊，你知不知道你今天这一出我都快高兴疯了，幸福得要死，宝贝儿，宝宝，心肝儿，你知不知道我有多爱你，我真就死在你身上都值了。”

李程秀羞得张不开口，脑袋在他胸口拱了拱，就当是回应了。

邵群抬起李程秀的下巴，用另一只手拨了拨李程秀红透的耳朵尖，笑道：“还喝酒？不听我的话。”

李程秀被迫抬起头直视邵群的眼神，眼眶都红了，摇了摇头。

邵群和李程秀结婚后就不喜欢老出去聚会了，刚开始那会儿那些狐朋狗友都说他妻管严，他倒是不在乎别人说什么。可现在这情形倒有那么点儿夫管严的意思。大好时机，他有意要逗逗李程秀。

“以前都是你管我，不让我浪费不让我大晚上应酬的，虽然是我自愿的，可现在是不是该我管管你了？”邵群用拇指摩挲着李程秀细腻的下巴尖儿，轻声道。

李程秀现在除了羞窘就是懊恼。都是喝酒误的事，不然自己怎么会变成那么放荡的样子？还主动给邵群……给邵群……

明明只是误喝了酒，在邵群的三言两句逗弄下他却好像真的觉得是自己理亏，眼睑低垂，睫毛微微颤抖，盯着邵群上下移动的喉结发呆。

“嗯，你管我嘛。”

邵群怎么都没想到李程秀会回这句话，连瞳孔都一瞬间放大了。

他脑海中大概瞬间过了一万句操蛋的话。他妈的，这他妈的也太可爱了，怎么能这么乖？他媳妇儿是个快三十岁的男人，说出去谁都不信。

要不说李程秀话不多，但是句句都能戳到心窝上。当初追老婆的时候是这样，现在结了婚也是这样。一句话快把邵群的心理防线直接击溃。

他本还想用嘴同样伺候李程秀一回，但已经忍不了了。邵群把床上的李程秀一把扛在肩上，不顾他微弱的抗议，转身就朝门外走去。

李程秀不知道邵群又想做什么，只是现在他还穿着睡衣，可邵群就那么光溜溜的，也丝毫不在意地迈着稳健的步子，似乎肩上的李程秀一点儿重量都没有。

邵群在李程秀给他口的时候就生出一股没来由的嫉妒心。明明李程秀都是他的人了，他嫉妒什么？他嫉妒别人还能看见李程秀，还能有机会对他生出一些旖旎的心思。他恨不得把李程秀藏起来，就藏在家里最隐蔽的地方，只有他一个能找到。

虽然一切癫狂的想法都仅止于想法而已，但他立刻就想到了一个绝佳的藏匿所。

邵群把李程秀扛到他平时在家办公的书房。书房的装潢依照了极简风格的冷色调，中央的长桌背面封死，正面有很大一块空置，和地面形成一个只有一面开口的半密闭小空间，像一个只开了盖的长方体盒子，平时便于办公时把腿伸展开。

邵群从书房的柜子里扯出一块干净的短毛绒垫，把它两下抖开，胡乱铺在书桌底下的地板上，蹲下身把李程秀放下，自己也俯身进去，直接捉住李程秀的下巴，张嘴强硬地吻住了他。

书桌是特别定制的，长宽高都比普通办公桌大一号，但在桌底的空间容纳两个成年人活动还是稍微困难，一立起上半身就能触到顶。邵群伸出一只胳膊把活动椅拖过来，想把唯一的开口处也堵住。

桌面边缘在两人身上投出一大片阴影，肉体在光与影的交错中显得朦胧又情色，仿佛将两人真的深藏在黑暗里，只有他们对方才能感知到彼此。

邵群边吻边不知道从哪里的抽屉掏出一瓶润滑和一盒安全套，用牙齿撕开包装，给自己套好后，就挤了润滑剂往李程秀的后穴抹去。李程秀被他亲得晕晕乎乎，也顾不上书房这种地方怎么会有这些东西、是不是邵群早就计划着要在这种地方做一回之类的疑问了，在小空间里艰难地挺起腰配合邵群的动作，尽量使自己的处境舒服一些，也是害怕自己压到邵群的手。

“宝贝儿，嘴张开。”

邵群一个俯身，几乎是用嘴包住了李程秀的唇瓣，狠狠地吻下去，力道大得直接让李程秀一下仰倒在地上。邵群弓起上半身，把手垫在李程秀的脑后，另一只揉着后穴和臀部，以一种绝对占有的姿势把李程秀束缚在自己的臂弯里，几乎不像是在亲吻而是在彰显自己的力量，近乎以蹂躏的方式在侵占着李程秀的嘴唇。

邵群愈往前倾，李程秀的下巴被迫抬得愈高，接吻的空隙间能看见舌头色情地交缠在一起，嘴角边流下一点津液，划过下巴滴落到地板上。

邵群边吻边趁李程秀四肢发软的时候除掉了他的睡衣，丢到了桌子的角落里，转而更加用力地抱紧了他的身体。两人光裸的身体贴合在一起，麦色和雪白的肤色差更加明显。李程秀皮肤开始泛起粉红，如枝头鲜艳欲滴的果实诱人采撷。

他感觉到自己的后穴已经完全被邵群的三根手指插入，情不自禁轻喘起来。

邵群把李程秀两条腿抬到自己肩上，自己则单手撑着地面，另一只手扶着性器，对准粉红的穴口慢慢插入进去。

“宝贝儿放松，别紧张，你再夹紧点儿，下半辈子的幸福就断送在自己手上了。”邵群扩张完后好不容易才完全进入，轻轻拍了一下李程秀挺翘的屁股，笑道，“这么紧，是不是老公平日还没疼够。”

“不……不是……”

李程秀身体敏感得不得了，邵群碰哪儿哪儿就变红，一掌轻拍下去屁股尖就泛了粉。加上邵群又对他说荤话，李程秀直羞得用胳膊挡住脸，想把自己藏在这个小小的空间里谁都不见。结果胳膊一抬起来，胸口的乳尖在邵群面前暴露无遗，简直像把自己送上门任人宰割一样。

邵群感觉喉咙干渴，低头立刻吻住了一边的乳头，用上下唇不断地吮吸，伸出舌头翻来覆去地摩擦，直到把两个小点都舔得带了水光，泛着樱桃一般的嫩红，一个劲儿地惹人疼。

“喜欢这地方吗？”邵群把李程秀的胳膊拉下来，放到自己肩上，一边开始缓慢抽插，一边用鼻尖抵着李程秀的鼻尖，悠然地冲他呼气。

“想想，平时我在这儿办公，就在这张桌子上跟那些老总视频会议，你头顶就是我看文件的地方。”邵群一边用力抽插，一边还有余力贴着李程秀的耳朵低笑，“在这么正经的地方被我弄成这样，他们在上边儿开会，我在桌子下面操你，明明就这么近，但是谁他妈都看不见，就我能看见你。”

“呜……你变态……”

邵群挑了挑眉，抽插逐渐变快，把李程秀放在自己肩上的一只手拿下来，放在两人的连接点，强迫李程秀摸着邵群的性器在他身体里的进出动作。

“变态吗？舒不舒服？”

李程秀脸皮薄，羞得瞪了他一眼，然而低头就看见自己的手贴在穴口和性器的交合处——紫红色的肉棍在自己的身体里进进出出，拍打着发出清脆的响声，随着邵群惊人的力道，抽出来时还带了一点粘稠的液体，以及被带出来又翻回去的一点点粉色的嫩肉，淫靡至极。

他和邵群的力量相差太悬殊了，手根本挣脱不开。近距离看见自己正在被操干的样子，又触摸着那种羞耻的地方，李程秀顿时被刺激得浑身发软，喘不上气来，雪白的胸脯一上一下颤抖着，声音里也断断续续地带上了哭腔。

邵群越插越来劲，动作的幅度开始变大，开始整根进出，可力道一点儿也没小。

他平时最看不得李程秀哭，只有一点例外，就是在床上。一旦李程秀在做爱时被他弄得掉了眼泪，邵群几乎就跟吃了春药似的，内心里迸发出一股强烈的凌虐欲，一边想疼爱想护着身下柔软的人，一边又想狠狠地欺负他，让他哭得更可怜，身上一片片都是他留下的吻痕和掐痕，怎么哀求都不停下来……

两人的汗水从脸上、脖子上滑落，淌过胸腹，在地上形成小小的水洼。

半密闭的小空间里，两人的喘息声被无限放大，谁能想到在办公桌下正在发生这种淫浪不堪的事情。

邵群抽插的幅度太大，身高又快一米九，动作时脑袋不小心碰到了桌顶，发出一声不轻不重的闷响。李程秀几乎快要被席卷而来的快感淹没了，但意乱情迷中还是听见了动静，伸出手摸了摸邵群的脑袋。

“疼不疼啊……”

刚才一撞也就一瞬间的疼痛，邵群到没什么感觉，倒是被李程秀断断续续的安慰气笑了：“刚才还骂我变态呢，现在就开始心疼了？”

他把前额垂下的发丝一把撩上去，两只大手掐住李程秀的细腰，阴影里几乎快看不清邵群的脸，连声音都似乎带上了几分危险，回荡在逼仄的小空间里：“老婆，下边儿都软成这样了还有功夫问这些，看来是还没要够。”

说完就一个挺身，开始猛烈地冲刺起来。李程秀根本没有准备，被刺激地“啊”一声尖叫，渐渐控制不住自己的叫喊声，平日里温柔的声音此刻完全被放荡取代。他一边呜呜地哭着，一边仰头想把自己的声音憋回去，可全都是徒劳。

李程秀纤瘦的身体在这一刻犹如羽毛一般轻盈，在邵群手中任由他掌控，像不知疲倦似的不停前后耸动。

“下次再不听话，老公每次都在这儿操你……”邵群是真的来劲了，流氓话扎堆似的往外冒，“今天还主动来口我，你是不是想把我逼疯了，嗯？身材那么瘦，小屁股却这么翘，又白又嫩，是不是就是来勾我的？”

李程秀是真的要受不了了，哭得鼻尖都红了，浑身软成水似的，粉嫩的性器顶端开始渗出一点透明的液体。

邵群见时机差不多了，干脆就让李程秀把他心底的脏念头听个够：

“你说，咱们公司里那些员工，知道他们李总平时一副温柔能干的样子，在床上这么会勾男人吗？”

不等李程秀反应过来，邵群欺身吻住他，腰腹力量在一瞬间达到顶峰，性器飞速地在肉穴里大幅度动作，身下的绒垫都被带着和地板发出粗糙的摩擦声，似乎下一秒连整张桌子都会被邵群剧烈的动作震塌。

他不再压抑自己的施虐欲，近乎狂乱地撞击着李程秀的穴口，甚至感觉到穴肉因为极致的快感而轻微痉挛。

邵群把李程秀都快顶到边缘了，手腕在细白的脚踝上掐出几道醒目的红痕。他脑海里一瞬间浮现李程秀刚才塌下腰、翘着屁股、脸蛋红扑扑地给他口的画面，舌头松开了李程秀的嘴唇，低吼一句“操”，接着连续几十下迅猛的撞击动作，背部把桌顶撞得“哐哐”响也浑然不觉。

李程秀已经哭喊着射了出来，淡粉的性器顶端冒出白液，溅了一点在邵群的腹部。

几轮高速抽插之后，邵群也畅快地释放了积攒已久的爽意，退出来的时候，粗大的性器还蹭了蹭李程秀的小家伙，把他激得又掉了滴眼泪。

邵群爽得大脑进入放空状态，缓过来后扯下安全套系好，随手甩进房间里的垃圾桶。他低头看见了自己腹部上的点点白痕，嘴角一弯，用大拇指一把抹掉放在嘴边，用舌头卷了个干净，抬头就冲李程秀得意地笑。

李程秀好不容易喘过气来，才注意到邵群干了什么，还没来得及阻止他，就已经看着他把自己的那玩意儿舔掉了。加上之前邵群附在他耳边说的一大堆挑逗的淫言浪语，实在已经超出了李程秀承受的极限。

他情不自禁捂着脸小声呜咽着，不想掉眼泪但又实在控制不住。他一边气自己的不成熟，一边用手背抹眼泪，连后穴的酸疼都顾不上了。

邵群一愣，发现刚才好像逗得有点过了，心疼得不得了，赶紧把人抱在怀里，手忙脚乱地拿了上衣给他披上，从上到下顺着李程秀的背：

“宝贝儿老公错了，宝贝儿，别哭啊，我哪舍得真欺负你！我……我刚刚是不是太用力了？你有没有哪儿伤着？不哭了不哭了，你一哭我心都碎两半儿了，我一时兴起，那些都他妈瞎说的，瞎扯淡的，你听听就行了别不理我，让我亲一个好不好？乖乖，老婆，媳妇儿……”

邵群的安抚非常给人安全感，李程秀努力止住了眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，回抱住邵群，小声道：“我没事，我不疼，就是，就是控制不住……”

这好像是他第一次在床上哭得这么失态。邵群见他慢慢平复了情绪，也舒了口气，紧抱着用身体温暖他：“怎么今天想起主动给我做这事儿了？”

李程秀犹豫了片刻，还是决定实话实说，把自己那点小小的嫉妒心一五一十地交代了出来。

邵群知道李程秀为他吃醋本应该很高兴，却有点怒极反笑：“宝贝儿，谁让你把自己跟那些人对比的？那些老子谁是谁都忘光了，连是男是女都分不清，谁配跟你比吗？我也不允许你把自己跟那些三教九流的放在一起。他们没这个资格。我只有你，现在只有你，以后也只有你。这是铁打的事实，谁他妈来了都改变不了。”

李程秀是他心里的一汪清泉，那么干净纯洁，他不允许有任何污浊沾染上他，哪怕是跟那些乱七八糟三三两两的人相提并论也绝无可能。

“我因为过去的事情，心里对你一直有愧。你不把我扔下带着孩子就跑我就知足了，那儿还轮得到你来担心我是不是你的人，傻不傻。”邵群像哄孩子一样把李程秀圈在怀里，捏了捏他软弹的脸蛋。

李程秀其实已经不介意这个了，通过邵群对他的反应，他可以最直接地感受到这份炽热的爱意，脸上的温度又开始回升。他其实并不爱哭，但很容易害羞，这一点连他自己也控制不了。

“缓过来了？”邵群低头吻了他一口。

李程秀点点头，突然感觉身下一空，眼前突然出现一大片亮光——邵群把李程秀抱出了桌子下面，开了门就往卧室走。

等等，怎么不是浴室？

李程秀有点慌，用迷茫的眼神试探着邵群，邵群给了他一个意味深长的微笑。

李程秀又有种想哭的冲动，他感觉整个人都像被抽走了骨架似的，软得一塌糊涂。

“还，还要几次啊……”

“那要问你自己，谁叫你今天招我来着。”邵群拍了拍李程秀的屁股，理所当然地把他扔回卧室的大床，痞坏地笑，“说到以前，宝贝儿我是不是还没告诉过你。”

邵群俯下身，侧头在李程秀耳边轻声道：

“你知不知道十二岁那年，我第一次自慰的时候想的是你。”

李程秀一下就把脸埋进枕头里，连脖子都透出粉红的色泽，被邵群一把捞出来，撬开嘴就亲了下去。

从酒庄送来的酒品质相当好，邵群打算这周末就开一瓶来庆祝，理由是“李程秀第一次主动为他口”，遭到了李程秀的强烈拒绝。

“宝贝儿我瞎说的！好好好，换个理由嘛，那就庆祝公司上个项目圆满完成。反正在家里，你想喝多少喝多少，好不好？”

邵群也只是嘴上说说，没想着真要李程秀喝醉了之后又主动朝他身上扑，但李程秀反倒不好意思了。一来他不想辜负了邵群的一片心意，二来自己的酒量确实太小了，以后喝酒的场合可能还很多，在家里总是比外面要好的。

就算喝醉了，自己又做出一些傻事……只要有邵群在，他也什么都不怕。

邵群还趴在李程秀柔软的肚皮上，那么高大一个男人一个劲儿地“答应我吧老婆”，一边又把手伸进李程秀的衣服里。李程秀一向吃软不吃硬，被邵群一摸又软了半边身子，只好忙不迭地答应：

“好，我答应你，答应你，别摸……”

邵群奸计得逞，一改低眉顺眼的做派，把李程秀扑在沙发上，用自己的鼻尖摩擦着李程秀的鼻尖：“我真怕哪天你又喝醉，乖乖地就被人牵走了，到时候我不得急疯了。”

李程秀似乎明白邵群是真的担心，思索片刻，羞涩一笑：“我如果真的喝醉了，就睡着了，不会有反应的。如果没有睡着，就是没有喝醉，虽然有点晕，但是我知道自己在做什么。”

“所以……所以，我会防备其他人，不会被别人牵走的。只有你，我只跟你走。”

邵群把李程秀一把摁在怀里，觉得怎么疼都疼不够。要命了，真的要命了。

没人教他说情话，可正因如此，李程秀每句话才都是心里的真实想法。这种单纯美好的天真，把邵群一个历经千帆的成熟男人撩得春心萌动。

他捏了一把李程秀的屁股，色心大起，正要进一步动作。李程秀却像条滑溜的鱼，凭借体型优势从邵群怀里钻出去了，抿嘴笑道：“今天不行呀，你要周末喝酒，那就周末再说。”

邵群虎着脸看了一眼鼓起的裤裆——这下真要命了。


End file.
